


Snowballin'

by denimdisaster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, anyway there is snow, damn i hope there is, first meeting AU, is there snow in tokyo???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was in the middle of contemplating his dinner plans when it hit him.<br/><br/>Literally.<br/><br/>The snowball hit him hard in the back of his head and he fell over, snow dripping down in under the collar of his jacket. He was lucky that he wasn't all that sensitive to cold, really.<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mhai :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mhai+%3A3).



> ok for real. where do i take a class on naming my fics bc this is starting to get ridiculous  
> anyways!!!! ive written five fics today!!!!!!! im gonna die!!!!!!!!!  
> this is so bad like god mhai im so sorry im ashamed of giving u this  
> its messy n its short n choppy n probably v out of character n i wish it was better but im too tired to properly fix it  
> i dont have the kagakuro feels sorry
> 
> but anyways its done and so am i.  
> kuroko in glasses is gr8 k  
> i feel his frustration
> 
> merry christmas mhai <333333

He was in the middle of contemplating his dinner plans when it hit him.  
  
Literally.  
  
The snowball hit him hard in the back of his head and he fell over, snow dripping down in under the collar of his jacket. He was lucky that he wasn't all that sensitive to cold, really.  
  
"Shit, dude I'm so sorry, I didn't see you! Are you okay?"  
  
He turned around look at the supposed perpetrator. He was tall. Really tall, could probably almost rival Aomine. He was a bit broader over his chest and shoulders though, and his skin was lighter, and his hair was a strange red with what almost looked like black tips. From what he could see it looked like the guy had really odd eyebrows, too, almost as if they were split. It was hard to tell with his glasses all fogged up from his breathing.  
  
"I'm fine", he mumbled and stood up, but the stranger didn't seem to believe him. Might have been because he wobbled when he tried to walk. Not his fault that his vision was swimming...  
  
"No offense, but you really don't seem okay. I was trying to throw it at Tatsuya, I swear..." The guy said awkwardly and tried to scratch his neck, probably out of habit, but the scarf he wore was in the way and he just ended up looking stupid. Kuroko looked over to the boy that the stranger was pointing at. He looked perfectly normal, albeit a bit prettier than most people. His companion, however...  
  
"Murasakibara-kun?" He whispered. How small the world was once you knew people who had a habit of showing up where you least expected it.  
  
"Huh? Who?" The snowball guy had bent down to listen to him, a concentrated expression on his face. He was pretty as well, in his own kind of way, sharp and defined jaw, expressive eyes. Although his eyebrows really were split... And then he turned around and Kuroko was suddenly grateful for the foggy glasses that hid his otherwise obvious staring. He could just ditch the scarf and be able to see and breathe at the same time, but the damned thing had taken ages to make and there was no one but Momoi who would wear it - but since Aida had a tendency to knit whenever she was frustrated, Momoi was already drowning in knitwear without his help.  
  
"Murasakibara-kun is the one with purple hair next to your friend", he said.  
  
Snowball boy let out a low whistle. "Oooh... Tatsuya told me he's pretty good at basketball, but I haven't gotten a chance to play against him yet." His eyes narrowed. "You look like you're going to throw up. Are you? Please don't do it on me. Are you well enough to ride a car?"  
  
"Don't worry about m-" He turned around and hurled into the snow. _Ew_. He _hated_ throwing up. It was disgusting to do, disgusting to look at afterwards and you smelled badly for a long time afterwards. Not to mention the _taste_...  
  
"Wow! Wow okay, I am definitely taking you to the hospital. You know a one nearby or something like that? I'm new to the area."  
  
Kuroko thought about it for a moment, but his thoughts were foggy and unclear. Was Midorima's clinic the one closest? Where exactly was he? He had started walking twenty minutes ago, but he assumed that he had made some progress and he couldn't remember the turns he had taken.  
  
"I think... There's one on Mita Dōri. I can't remember exactly where though..."  
  
"Mita Dōri? Good, good. That's pretty close. I hope. Hang on..."  
  
And with that, the boy picked him up in his arms and carried him bridal style. It was unnecessary, honestly, he wasn't _that_ far gone, it was just like when you had been staying up for far too long and your thoughts became cloudy and slow. Nothing much to worry about. He wasn't going to complain to his saviour though. That would be rude. He closed his eyes. The guy was _warm_ , and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little content with being carried around like this. The guy held him like he didn't weigh _anything_. Sure, he might not be the heaviest guy, but still... This guy must be pretty strong. Nice.  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
"So," Snowball guy said once they had reached the clinic and they were waiting for their turn. "How do you know the purple guy?"  
  
Kuroko looked at his feet. "We were on the same team back in middle school."  
  
"No way! You were on that freak team?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Were you a starter or a bench player?"  
  
"A starter." He closed his eyes. _Please don't mention how he didn't look like it_.  
  
"Really? What's your name? I don't think I've seen you on court."  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked at him. "It's usually considered rude to ask for a person's name before giving yours," he said.  
  
"It is? Huh. You learn something new every day, I guess. I'm Kagami Taiga," he said and held out a hand. Kuroko stared at it before hesistantly shaking it. His skin was warm. Rough.  
  
"Kuro-" he started.  
  
"Kuroko Tetsuya!" A nurse called out. Kuroko smiled at Kagami. "Exactly," he said and stood up. Or tried to. Kagami might have had to help him a little.  
  
  
Midorima was surprised to see them there, judging by how his eyes went wide when he laid them on the two of them.  
  
"Kuroko...? Are you alright?" He tentatively asked. To his right, Kagami snorted.  
  
"Of course he is, and that's why he's at the _hospital_."  
  
Midorima glared at him. "First of all, this is a clinic. Secondly, considering that Kuroko rarely gets hurt, he might have been here to visit."  
  
"Not my fault I didn't know the Japanese word for _clinic_..." Kagami muttered.  
  
Kuroko looked up at him. "I know him, Kagami-kun. I used to play with him too."  
  
Kagami stared at Midorima as he motioned for Kuroko to sit down on the bed. "You used to play basketball? With the Generation of Miracles?"  
  
Midorima sighed and rolled his eyes as he began checking Kuroko's eyes for signs of a concussion. "I was one of them - Kagami, was it? Kuroko, have you thrown up? Do you have a headache, are you feeling dizzy, is there a ringing in your ears, anything like that? Have you fainted? You told the receptionist that you had been hit with a snowball, right?"  
  
"Thrown up, yes. Dizzy and unstable as well, but nothing else."  
  
"Hang on, you were part of the Miracles? What position did you play?"  
  
"Shooting guard. Alright, Kuroko, I'm going to check your balance and reflexes," he said and started tapping his knees for the reflexes, which Kuroko would admit were a bit too slow  
  
"Didn't the shooting guard have like, green hair?" Kagami asked, clearly confused.  
  
Midorima gave him a strange look. "I dyed it, idiot. Kuroko, can you stand up?"  
  
He tried to walk and it went better than before, but he was still a bit unsteady and Midorima turned to his computer and typed something.  
  
"You probably have a light concussion, but there's really not much to worry about. Just get some rest."  
  
Kuroko nodded. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"No way, I'm paying for this!" Kagami protested and Kuroko looked at him in surprise. "I mean, it's my fault, right?" So I shouldn't make you pay for it..."  
  
Midorima actually smiled a little. He had been doing that a bit more lately... "I covered it, don't worry. Consider it a favor from a friend."  
  
Kuroko blinked. "Thank you, Midorima-kun. That's oddly kind of you."  
  
He made a non-committal wave with his hand. "Don't mention it. It wasn't like this took a long time. Go home and get some rest."  
  
  
oOoOo  
  
  
"So uh, where do you live?"  
  
"I can get home by myself, Kagami-kun..."  
  
Kagami frowned at him. "No way! Not in that condition! Didn't you hear what he said? You have a concussion!"  
  
"A _light_ one. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Sure as hell isn't 'nothing to worry about'! It's a concussion!"  
  
He sighed. "Fine, fine..." he muttered and gave him the address. Kagami had a point. He needed to get home and it probably wasn't a good idea to walk alone.  
  
It didn't take long for Kagami to carry him home, bridal style this time as well. He even carried him up the stairs, although Kuroko protested that that was unnecessary.  
  
"So uhm. Again, I'm really sorry, I-"  
  
"You've apologized enough already, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said with a sigh. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"I know, I know. I just... It feels like I should make it up to you somehow?" He said and frowned, those pretty eyes clearly showing off his concern.  
  
"You've done enough alre-" Kuroko began but was cut off by his stomach grumbling. Right... He was going to eat dinner when he went out, wasn't he?  
  
Kagami lit up. "Hey, I could cook you dinner! If you're comfortable enough with having me in your apartment, I mean."  
  
Kuroko thought about it. "Kise-kun and his boyfriend are both here, so if it came to that I think we could take you out. Are you any good at cooking?"  
  
Kagami huffed and stuck his nose in the air. "I'm a professional chef, you know. Head chef at Seirin."  
  
Kuroko raised his eyebrows. That was a fancy restaurant, at least four stars...  
  
  
He held up the door. "Come on in then," he said.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> k ur here n uve read it thank im v grateful
> 
> i had smth to say but i cant remember what
> 
> anyways merry christmas to yall <333333


End file.
